El primer beso
by LourdesHP
Summary: Últimamente los sentimientos de Lily han cambiado respecto a James, e intenta negarlo. Pero al final, en las últimas navidades de Hogwarts, ocurre lo que tenía que pasa: el primer beso.


**Aqui os dejo el primer fic corto q escribo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, James&Lily (los adorooooooooooooooooo). Va sobre su primer beso. Una vez más, gracias a mi amiga por corregirme. Espero q os guste y me dejeis reviews, la escribi hace dos dias y bueno... tngo harta a mi hermanita cn tanto corregir, TE ADORO! Ahhh antes dq se me echen encima, harry potter y todo eso no me pertenece, es de jk rowling.**

* * *

><p>Peter Pettegrew entró en la sala común como un vendaval, arrollando a todo lo que se interponía en su camino. No pudo evitar tropezar con el baúl de una chica que se encaminaba a la salida, seguramente para volver a casa por las vacaciones de navidad. Peter sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco, y se encaminó hacia la escalera de caracol que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor.<p>

El aire fresco que portaba el joven rubio entró a la habitación dos segundos después de que pusiera un pie en ella, y casi exhausto, cerró la puerta de un portazo y dijo:

-Ya se va, Cornamenta… Estaba en el comedor despidiéndose.

James se recolocó las gafas y se incorporó en la cama. Miró hacia la ventana y observó los copos de nieve que caían y el cielo blanco con tonalidades grisáceas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de quidditch con la inicial de capitán, pues esa misma mañana había tenido la intención de entrenar por su cuenta y de esa manera mitigar un poco los nervios que le carcomían en los últimos días. Pero el fuerte viento que soplaba más la nieve que a primera hora de la mañana caía con gran fuerza, se lo impidieron.

-¿Vas a bajar? —insistió Peter cuando recuperó la respiración.

Miró a Lupin que reposaba sobre la cama, un poco pálido pero con mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Poco a poco se iba recuperando de la última transformación. Remus le devolvió la mirada de curiosidad por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que su amigo James daba por perdida la batalla y casi se había resignado.

-¡Pues claro que va a bajar! –intervino Sirius con un grito que parecía más propio de un animal, concretamente de un perro-. Lleva tres años dando por culo con lo mismo y ahora ya no se echa para atrás. ¡Ey, Cornamenta! Estoy hablando contigo. O bajas o te pego una patada y sales disparado.

-Te iba a aconsejar lo mismo, pero con otras palabras –dijo Lupin, medio sonriendo.

-Parecía un poco triste –añadió Peter con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Triste? –James se giró inmediatamente hacia él-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "triste"?

-Yo creo que la persona de la que quería despedirse no estaba allí presente –continuó Peter animado al ver que la cara de su amigo irradiaba de nuevo fuerza y felicidad.

-¡Joder, Cornamente! ¿A qué esperar? –bramó Sirius acercándose a él y dándole empujones hacia la salida-. No pienso soportar otras vacaciones más escuchándote quejarte sobre Lily… ¡Nos tienes hartos, macho!

-Canuto… -dijo Remus mirando severamente a Sirius.

Pero no podía regañarle. Sirius no le decía nada con maldad al que quería como un hermano y era su mejor amigo, pero el chico no contaba con mayor tacto y era su forma de decir: "ánimo, campeón".

James hizo un revés al bloqueo que le hacía Sirius y se rodeó de nuevo hacia Peter, deseoso de más información. Se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo revolvió impulsivamente, como si así pudiera controlar el manojo de nervios que le abrasaban el corazón.

-¿Te preguntó por mí?

Remus resopló, resignado. Nunca pensó que tuviera oportunidades con Lily, y por eso no le dio falsas esperanzas como siempre hizo Sirius, eso sí, sin ninguna maldad. Sus "si está al caer", "chaval, a punto de caramelo", "te grita porque le gustas, es puro magnetismo animal" y "yo entiendo de eso, hazme caso" nunca sirvieron de nada, pero Sirius nunca los dijo con la intención de inflar un sentimiento que no iba a ser correspondido. Él, sin duda, veía señales donde no había nada.

-Me dijo que dónde estabais, que le extrañaba que no hubiera explotado ninguna armadura y que la señora Norris siguiera en buen estado –le contestó Peter servicial.

La mirada de James se iluminó aún más y, sin darse cuenta, se volvió a despeinar aún más. Sirius lo volvió a achuchar contra la puerta aunque James se resistía, quería continuar con el interrogatorio.

-Venga, no seas más cansino. ¡Que se marcha!

James dejó de forcejear con los fuertes brazos de su amigo y lo miró directamente a los grises ojos. Sirius le sonrió con picardía y le asintió con la cabeza. A espaldas del joven Black, Peter le hizo una señal con el pulgar animándole a salir de la habitación y sonriéndole. Lupin lo miró fijamente.

-Sabes que nunca te diría algo que no es. Pero a Lily le gustas y ni ella misma lo sabe.

Las palabras de Remus fueron más que suficiente.

-Gracias, Lunático.

-¡Eh! –protestó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido-. Llevo tres años diciéndote eso y nunca me has dado las gracias.

James lo abrazó en un inesperado impulso y cuando se separó de él mostraba una radiante sonrisa. Sirius se deshizo de él y le pegó una patada en el culo, como le había prometido, pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¿A qué esperas?

Fue todo lo que necesitó. James abandonó la habitación y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. La gente que quedaba en la sala común lo miró con curiosidad. James Potter siempre levantaba curiosidad, pero no podía explicarse que hacía un día de navidad vestido con el uniforme de quidditch y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Feliz navidad a ti también! —masculló la señora gorda cuando un borrón rojo cruzó el retrato y se perdió por el pasillo.

James atravesó varios pasillos sin detenerse en ningún momento pese a las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes y las quejas malhumoradas de algún que otro fantasma.

-Los vivos no respetan nada –se había quejado uno a su compañera.

James no prestó atención. La noche de antes había discutido con Lily y había pensado en tirar la toalla, no podía seguir detrás de una chica que no parecía mostrar ningún interés en él. Sin embargo, a veces la pillaba mirándolo de reojo y eso reavivaba sus intentos de conquista. Bajó varias escaleras y tuvo que retomar parte del recorrido ya que unas cambiaron de posición para impaciencia de James.

-¡Mierda!

Se detuvo unos segundos hasta que la escalera por fin se detuvo y continuó corriendo. El retrato de un bodegón en un prado le indicaba que no debía estar muy lejos de la escalinata que lo conduciría al Gran Comedor. No se detuvo ni un segundo, ni falta que le hacía gracias a su faceta de deportista. No sentía cansancio, solo unos nervios que amenazaban con estallar si se detenía un solo instante. Por fin prorrumpió en el Gran Comedor y de un vistazo recorrió toda la estancia, sin ver la melena roja que tanto ansiaba.

No estaba allí. Debía estar en camino a Hogsmeade para coger el expreso de Hogwarts en la plataforma del pequeño pueblo. Si se daba prisa, quizá la alcanzaría. Su mente aún no había acabado de pensar sobre las posibilidades que tenía de alcanzarla cuando ya se encontraba en el frío exterior del colegio corriendo por la ladera que lo conduciría al pueblo. El frío le helaba la cara y había olvidado coger algún abrigo más, pues la capa del uniforme de quidditch no era suficiente para protegerlo de la tempestad.

-¡Es Potter!

Escuchó decir a un grupo de chicas a las que acababa de adelantar. Al girar en la siguiente curva tendría la visión de Hogsmeade, y de ahí, solo cinco minutos lo separaban del tren. Ese simple pensamiento le dio toda la fuerza que necesitaba. Dobló la curva y corrió hacia el andén, donde ya estaba parado. Muchos alumnos aún no habían subido al expreso y llevaban sus baúles de un lado a otro, intentando adivinar cuál era el mejor compartimento.

-Lily, mira…

James reconoció la voz de Mary enseguida y se giró hacia su izquierda. A escasos metros de distancia se encontraba la chica de la melena pelirroja. Lily se rodeó y la imagen de James Potter plantado enfrente de ella la dejó paralizada. James sintió que su determinación se debilitaba. No podía adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de Lily, era imposible saber si su expresión denotaba alegría o fastidio.

-James –murmuró Lily finalmente.

Por fin el joven pudo respirar tranquilo. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano (y le sobrarían) las veces que Lily se había referido a él como James, y no Potter.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó la joven mirando a ambos lados. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pese al frío.

Mary le dio un codazo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Las mejillas de Lily se intensificaron aún más.

-Te espero adentro –le dijo su amiga y le guió un ojo a James al pasar a su lado.

-Quería despedirme de ti –dijo finalmente James, quien se sintió ridículo. Entonces notó que él también se había sonrojado.

Era como si le costara hablar con ella, no encontraba las palabras. No sabía cómo hablar con ella cuando siempre había usado un tono bromista y poco serio; y ahora estaba desprovisto de su faceta de chico popular.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para despedirte? –dijo Lily.

Su tono pretendía ser casual, pero en el fondo parecía decepcionado. James se percató de esa sutil tonalidad que esperaba algo más.

-No… es decir, sí, pero no.

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y miraron hacia los lados. James aprovechó para acortar la distancia que los separaba dando algunos pasos.

-Siento lo de anoche, Lily. Yo…

-Yo también –le cortó presurosa Lily. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa. Sabía que le había gritado por celos, pero no podía reprocharle que hablara con aquella chica cuando ella nunca le mostró atención. Y eso le dolía.

No pudo reprimir que sus ojos se empeñaran levemente al recordar el episodio. Vio como James salía a los terrenos de Hogwarts con esa guapa chica de Ravenclawn que siempre estuvo colada por él. Los vio reír a la orilla del lago, vio que ella se acercaba más de la cuenta; pero no quiso aferrarse a la realidad de que James no parecía mostrar el mismo interés. Sus ojos estaban vendados, y su corazón dolorido. Cuando él volvió por la noche a la sala común, y le habló como siempre, ella no puedo controlarse. Los celos se adueñaron de su boca.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lily? –preguntó alarmado James al ver que la cara de la muchacha se entristecía y sus ojos verdes se empañaban.

Se acercó más a ella y le levantó el rostro suavemente, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla. No quiso retirar la mano de la suave piel de la chica porque tenía la certeza de que si perdía ese punto de firmeza, su mano temblaría sin control.

-Nada, que soy tonta. Siento lo de anoche… yo… yo no tengo motivos… Lo siento, James. No debí gritarte delante de todos.

James sonrió pero siguió con la mano en su suave piel. Ahora notaba que las piernas le empezaban a fallar, sentía que si movía un pie podría caerse al suelo. Solo podía seguir mirando aquellos verdes ojos, deseando que ella por fin levantara la vista y los fijara en los suyos. Entonces lo hizo, fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Vio su mirada fija en él. Una lágrima recorrió el blanco rostro de Lily para acabar en la barbilla. El simple roce con la lágrima en la mano de James le bastó para que esta ardiera, la retiró como si quemara y le acarició el cabello sin dejar de mirarla.

Los labios de Lily se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, pero siguió paralizada. Sus ojos parecían tintinear ante la fija mirada del chico. Ahora fue ella quien dio un paso, y enseguida se detuvo. Su pecho rozaba el de él y sentía que si hacía algún movimiento más, podría caerse desplomada. James se sintió atraído hacia esos labios entreabiertos, con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza la atrajo hasta a sí mismo. Lily se dejó llevar, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas mientras James iba descendiendo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se encontraron, y el calor, pese al frío día de invierno, les abrasó desde lo más hondo de sus cuerpos.

Lily se agarró a su cintura para no perder el equilibrio. Fue un beso suave, lento; un simple roce que los encendió por completo. James fue quien rompió el contacto y al abrir los ojos vio la sorprendida y vergonzosa mirada de Lily.

-Te quiero –la observó con ternura mientras le acariciaba la suave mejilla que estaba especialmente cálida pese al frío que los rodeaba-. Siempre te he querido.

Lily sonrió y James pensó que era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto. Fue una sonrisa radiante, luminosa, sincera. Ahora fue ella quien se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello y le besó con más intensidad que la otra vez.

-Ahora lo sé.

James la agarró por la cintura levantándola en el aire y abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Quédate –le suplicó el joven cuando por fin dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

Lily le miró con una tierna sonrisa y le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

-No puedo, mi familia me está esperando. ¿Tú me esperarás?

-Te he esperado tres años, puedo esperar unas semanas más.

Lily lo abrazó con fuerza sin darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas que los observaban y de los dedos que los señalaban. James volvió a buscar esos labios por los que tanto había rogado. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con intensidad, creía que si seguía así podría salírsele del pecho, pero poco le podía importar en ese momento. Solo el sonido del tren consiguió que volvieran a la realidad.

-Tu tren sale –dijo James apenado.

Lily miró al reloj y vio que, efectivamente, solo faltaba un minuto para la salida. Se acercó a James, quien sintió la respiración de la muchacha contra su barbilla. Miró hacia ella y se quedó un rato así, paralizado, ante la visión. Lily le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello.

-¿No decías que eso era molesto?

-En realidad siempre me gustó –le confesó Lily con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si en el fondo lo sabía…

-¡No lo estropees! –le regañó Lily fingiendo un tono infantil.

-Solo se me ocurre una manera de no estropearlo.

James la abrazó por última vez y la besó, pensando que tal vez unas semanas más serían demasiadas tras haber saboreado por fin esos labios. Lily se subió al tren de un salto cuando este comenzó a pitar, anunciando su salida.

-¡Te quiero! –le gritó desde el expreso, mientras agitaba su mano y sonreía.

James no tuvo fuerzas para contestar, pero antes de que por fin el tren se pusiera en marcha, Lily pudo observar con total claridad que los castaños ojos de James estaban nadando en un mar de lágrimas. Entonces tuvo la seguridad de que ese joven engreído y fanfarrón siempre la amaría.

* * *

><p><strong>k os parecio? he intentado escribir el primer beso entre ellos en una historia corta xq como toy cn una larga... pufff pa q meterme en mas, espero q os haya gustado y me dejes reviews xfiiii! <strong>

**Prefiero review a saber q la poneis en FAVORITOS. me han llegado varias notificaciones d favoritos pero solo tngo 1 review...**


End file.
